Once Upon Atrocity
by dahliax
Summary: Violaf. After several years of Olaf chasing Violet, he finally gets his hands on her. And she will risk everything to keep her siblings safe.
1. The Wedding

Reviews are pretty much appreciated. :D

Disclaimer: I am not Lemony Snicket, nor do I own any of these characters. I just like to mess with them, and make them do what I want like puppets.

-Mandi.

* * *

"Soon, the rain will wash away the sun; as I melt with you, I am Ghost." –Dead Girl Epilogue, Pt. 1 [I Am Ghost

* * *

"If-if I marry you, I want to keep my siblings here. With me." She said to him, glaring at him between tired, heavy-lidded eyes. She was tired, of course, the whole day of her 17th birthday was given up entirely to cleaning the dirty old house. He had sucessfully got the Baudelaires in his clutches again, a couple years after he planned on it. They were too tired to keep running, tired of fighting him off of their backs. And for once in their life, they gave in. Gave up. It was not like them, of course. But Violet would do anything to keep her siblings from facing Olaf's murderous plant to kill them if they were to ever try to get away again.

He stared at her with such intensity. She waved him off. "It's not like anything would change after the marriage..." She continued, thinking of something to say. "I mean, they could continue living here under my care, and...and they won't cause any trouble." She was basicaly pleading, begging him now. She didn't want him to just...dispose of them when he got his hands on her and the fortune.

"So, Violet. If I let you keep them with us here, you would go through with the marriage?" He asked, running a light finger down her jaw line. She shivered slightly under his touch. "Yes." She whispered, looking at Sunny and Klaus' direction on the other side of the living room. They looked scared. Klause told her not to go through with it, not to let him get to her. But she knew that if she didn't comply with Count Olaf, something bad was bound to happen to them. And she couldn't just let that happen.

* * *

Preparing for the wedding wasn't all as bad as bad as she thought it would be. The white-faced ladies, Flo and Tocuna prepared her fully, lining her eyes with black kohl, and powdering her face to perfection. They smiled as they took a step back to let Violet admire herself in the mirror. She could hardly see herself, as the mirror was full of residue from hair spray. She smiled lightly back at them and nodded a 'thank you.' _At least the dress is beautiful…_ She thought to herself. She never admired her own beauty, even though Olaf and his associates often made her aware of it.

She slipped on the dress and walked out of the tent. One of Count Olaf's assosiates, the person of indetermanant gender, or "Orlando" as Sunny likes to call him, took her by the arm as they walked to the edge of the isle. The spotlight was on them as he led her down it to Olaf. Everybody stood up and smilled at her. It wasn't like the play that they had put on those three years ago. Violet was now 17, and there wasn't that many people in the crowd. It was a small, private cermemony, the only people in their company were Count Olaf's assosiates, and friends of theirs. Klaus and Sunny sat in the first row, Sunny in tears, and Klaus comforting her. _"She's doing it to save us, Sunny. Don't worry. Just trust her…" _She heard him say as she switched arms with "Orlando" to Olaf.

The priest that did the ceremony was very scruffy, obviously a greedy old man that did it just for the money, money paid to keep his mouth shut about the arrangement. The recitement of the vows didn't last long, under Olaf's instructions. "Quick and easy…" He mumbled to himself. "Speed it up." She smiled slightly, looking to her brother and sister for encouragement. They simply smiled, not out of happiness, but out of gratefulness, happy that their sister would go through something like this just to keep them alive. "So like Violet." He would tell Sunny at night when she got anxious. "So like Violet…"

With one small, short kiss they were declared married, a legan document signed and pocketed for further use when he would withdraw some of the money that was in the bank under Violets name.

The ride home was a long one, and like Violet arranged, Klaus and Sunny sat in the back of his car. Violet leaned against the window in the passangers seat, searching for a glimpse of happiness in her mind for the future. "Just think, Violet. I—we could get a new home with the money." She simply shrugged her shoulders. _Why was he being so nice, all of a sudden?_ Was all she could think. It clouded her mind like a think fog. Unable to get an answer, she let herself fall asleep against the door.

* * *

The night was cold and drafty, a slight breeze woke her up while she was being carried over the threshold and into the warm home. Sunny and Klaus followed close behind Olaf, not wanting to stray and something happen to their sister. The troupe was already there, parading around the living room, drunk of course. _Already…_ Count Olaf sat her down on the couch and took a glass of wine for himself as he was swarmed by Flo and Tocuna. "Absolutly magnificent acting, you handsome devil…" Flo said, before getting nudged in the ribs by her sister. "He's takin now, Flo. Don't smother him." Reluctantly, she backed off, her hands in the air. "Sorry, sorry…" She said, half laughing.

Klaus and Sunny took a seat in an unoccupied recliner, tired and restless. Sunny climbed out of Klaus's lap and walked her way over to Violet, who, at this time, already had a wine glass shoved into her hands by Olaf. "Yuck." Sunny mumbled, causing Violet to look down at her and smile. "Sleepy, Sunny?" She bent down and picked up her younger sister and held her. Sunny always felt comre comfortable in the arms of her sister, and immediately fell asleep the moment her head rested on Violet''s shoulder. Sipping some of the old wine out of the glass, she tried to listen in on the conversation Olaf was having with his assosiates. "…a nice new home…no, you lot cannot crash there…unless I get one big enough…and some new clothing for me, Violet, and the two brats she's dragging along." _Typical._ She thought. _Talking about spending the money before he even withdraws some._

"Violet!" Her head shot up, trying to recognize the voice that had jerked her out of her thoughts. "Drop the aby and come here." Olaf. She sat down the wine glass and handed Sunny back to Klaus, and walked over to the group slowly, unaware of their intentions for her. Tocuna whiped outmeasuring tape and started measuring around her hips. "Sure has grown in well." She mumbled, calling out numbers to Flo. She was generally embarassed now. What girl would want her measurements called out in front of everybody. Olaf patted her shoulder and laughed. "A Countess does not wear such torn up clothes, dear." She raised an eyebrow and nodded, biting her lip. "Lovely."

* * *


	2. Evening Bliss

The night's activities, which included a round of poker and another round of wine, finally came to a close. Sunny fell asleep on the couch Violet was previously sitting on (after being swept into being measured), and Klaus took residence in Olaf's old recliner. "Klaus." He stirred. "Klaus. Come on. Sunny! Everybody wake up. It's almost three in the morning. You should sleep somewhere more comfortable." Klaus opened his eyes slighly and Violet's face came into view. She had a small sheepish grin plastered on her face and was wearing a black lace dress, with a small glass dangling from her right hand. "Come on sleepy head."

"Why are you in such a good mood?" He whispered, setting up in the chair. Sunny just rose and walked over to Violet, rubbing her eyes. Violet winced at his question. She shrugged her shoulders and casted down her eyes. "You two are safe, aren't you? Right now I have to act like an adult, and taking care of you two and keeping you out of harm's way is my top priority. Ass long as I stick alongside Olaf and do what he asks, no problems."

Klaus thought for a secong. "Do what he asks? Like what?" Violet stared at him. "Fetching his bloody wine, feeding him, playing cards..." Sunny yawned. "Come on. Up to the room. Flo purchased two beds you know." "Just two?" Sunny asked. Violet bit her lip. "Yes. Just two." "But where are you to sleep, Violet?" By time Violet could answer they reached the top of the stairs. Klaus pushed open the door and turned on the lamp, spotting the two new beds and trunks. "Yeah..." She started looking around the room. "Well, Sunny. Since I'm legally married now, I...have to sleep with Olaf."

Sunny stared at her for a minute before walking up to hug her sister. "You can't stay in here tonight?" She asked. Violet shook her head. "No, Sunny. Climb in bed." She beckoned her sister to the smaller of the two beds and tucked her in, forcing a smile. "I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. I'm older now. I can deal."

"Sure you can. Especially with a drunk man sleeping with you. You will be perfectly okay." Klaus snorted and sat up in his bigger bed, pulling out a book about spying. He shook his head and sat the book on his bed. Taking off his shoes, he continued. "A drunk man, Violet. And old, drunk, most likey dirty man, who, after so many years of chasing you, probably wants more than a little drink." She climbed underneath the covers and shook any more thoughts out of his head. "I'm doing this for you and Sunny, Klaus. Just trust me." "Fine. Do what you want."

Violet paused and sighed. "Goodnight Sunny. Klaus. Sweet dreams." She turned away and walked out of the room, shutting the door. The journey to the Count's room was a long one. She stopped every few steps and contemplated turning around and running back into her old room to crawl in the bed with her younger sister, but continued walking when she thought about Olaf's anger when he would wake up in the morning. She stopped in front of the large oak door, and silently pushed it open a little, peering through the crack of the door to catch a glimpse of the passed out Olaf. "Come in." He whispered, lifting his head towards her. She walked in slowly and started twisting her hands about, nervousness settleing in. She was aware of what husbands do to to their brides to turn them into wives.

She walked up to the edge of the bed and he called her forth, pulling her my the hand onto the bed. She hesitated for a moment but let herself go to lay down on the opposite side of him, laying on top of the dirty-looking covers. He reached around her and grabbed her by the side, pulling her closer. She didn't dare go against him; she knew he wouldn't think twice of hurting her. Sitting up slowly, he pushed himself up to place his hands on either side of her, and bent down, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Nervous?" He growled by her ear, causing small shivers to run up her spine. Violet shook her head just a little and he laughed softly. "You are a grown woman now, Violet. No need to be afraid of me. You know I will take care of you. You should be happy that you are a Countess now, my dear. All this shopping to do tomorrow." "Wh-why are you b-being so nice, all of a s-sudden?" She whimpered out, staring up into his eyes. "Becuase, my dear. You are my wife now. And why I would treat my wife like some common scum like I do to them idiots passed out downstairs?" He bent down again and kissed her on the lips, causing her eyes to flutter close as he deepened it. She opened her mouth slightly to let his tounge in. He tasted heavily of rum and Sangria, but he was close to bliss. He grabbed her waist and sat her up, unzipping the dress and removing it from her form. She shivered from the coldness and he laid her back down, covering them both with the blanket. "See?" He asked, kissing her down her small neck. "It's not all that bad."

She knew it wouldn't be bad, but she couldn't admit to herself, or to him, that she was enjoying this contact. She felt his hand slip underneath her panties and a slight push as he entered her, causing her to grab him by the shoulders, leaving small cresent shaped upon them. They finished and he laid beside her, arm around her waist as she fell asleep in his arms. He kissed her sweat glistened forehead and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Of course they would dream about each other, but neither one would admit it.


End file.
